The Diva
by tmarionlie
Summary: Striptis adalah hidupku. Meliuk erotis, memperlihatkan tubuh telanjang sambil menunjukkan wajah pengundang birahi adalah keahlianku. Menyaksikan mata-mata nista para budak nafsu yang tampak memuja membuatku puas dan bergairah. I Felt it...Perfect...That Was Perfect...[HunHan] [CHAP 1]
1. Chapter 1

**THE DIVA**

**#**

**Title : The Diva ( Prologue )**

**By tmarionlie**

**Cast : Hunhan**

**Length : Ficlet ( 875 Words )**

**Rated : M**

**#**

**#**

**~***~Happy Reading~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" _**I Felt it….Perfect….That was Perfect…"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tubuh Luhan masih meliuk-liuk indah, bergerak gemulai di atas panggung. Tangan kanannya membelai-belai _pole_ di sisi kanan tubuhnya. Pinggulnya bergoyang-goyang, bergerak erotis memutari _pole_ itu. Tangan kanannya lagi-lagi membelai _pole_, seolah-olah _pole_ itu adalah seonggok tubuh molek yang menggairahkan.

Luhan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, seperti menungging, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang dibuat seakan-akan seperti wajah tersiksa orang yang klimaksnya sedang tertunda, menggigit bibirnya sendiri sambil mengedipkan matanya dengan genit ke arah para kaum _gay_ yang menonton aksinya di bawah sana dengan tatapan bodoh –menurut Luhan- mereka.

Luhan kembali berdiri tegak setelah mengelus bagian betis jenjangnya sendiri, kemudian kembali meliuk-liuk erotis sambil bersandar pada _pole_ itu. Kaki-kakinya melebar, mengangkang, menggoda mata-mata jalang yang sedang menontonnya, lalu kembali merapat setelah tangan kanannya sempat melemparkan _flying_ _kiss_ berikut _wink_ maut pada seorang pria tampan berkulit pucat yang berada di sudut paling kanan _club_ yang jika Luhan tak salah, sejak tadi selalu menatap tajam ke arahnya.

Kini mata Luhan terpejam. Dengan mengandalkan nalurinya, Luhan menari indah sambil bergelantungan di _pole_ itu, hingga berakhir dengan kepala di bawah, menahan tubuh dengan apitan kuat kakinya pada batangan _pole_.

"Buka"

"Buka"

"Buka"

Luhan menyeringai. Mereka sudah memintanya…..meminta sang _Diva_, menunjukkan tubuh polosnya….

Dengan gerakan gemulai Luhan turun. Kakinya menapak pada lantai panggung dan lagi-lagi _fliying kiss_ dia tebarkan ke semua pengunjung _club_ malam itu. Lalu Luhan berputar…..memunggungi para pengunjung _club_, menyembunyikan seringaian di bibirnya.

"_It's show time…"_

Luhan mencengkram ujung-ujung pakaiannya, lalu menariknya lepas melalui kepala. Punggung mulusnya terekspos, dan para pria hidung belang di bawah sana sudah bersorak-sorai heboh. Sedikit gerakan sensual dilakukan oleh Luhan, sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya, mempertontonkan tubuh bagian atasnya yang polos, mulus tanpa cela. Luhan meraba-raba tubuhnya sendiri, menjepit _nipple-nipple_ menggoda miliknya dengan kedua tangannya yang tak lagi menyentuh _pole_.

Dari dada, tangan Luhan bergerak meraba-raba _abs_-nya sendiri, membuat gerakan memutar pada bagian perut dan pusarnya sambil menunjukkan wajah 'pengundang birahi' andalannya ke semua pengunjung.

Puas dengan perut, Luhan mulai mengapit sedikit lingkaran pinggang _panty_ hitam super ketatnya dan menariknya sedikit ke bawah. Pangkal penisnya yang sedikit memerah sudah terlihat. Mata-mata nista di hadapannya seolah sudah tak sabar menanti Luhan melepaskan _panty_ itu dan mempertontonkan _central_ tubuhnya yang mempesona. Namun sayang, Luhan kembali melepaskan kapitannya pada _panty_ itu, membiarkan penisnya kembali tersembunyi di baliknya dan malah meliuk-liukkan tubuh setengah telanjangnya lagi dibarengi dengan seringaian aneh yang terpahat pada bibir merah merekah pada wajah cantiknya, mengabaikan erangan kecewa yang lolos dari bibir-bibir kotor para pria hidung belang di bawah panggung.

Entah sejak kapan….Luhan bahkan sudah lupa...Tapi yang pasti dirinya sudah terserang _syndrome_ yang dinamakan obsesi ini sejak lama….

Hanya saat melalukan tarian _striptease_ pengundang birahi seperti saat inilah, Luhan di hinggapi perasaan bergairah, karena tarian telanjangnya inilah yang membuatnya menjadi seorang _Diva_ pencipta pesona, membuat dirinya selalu dipuja berkat liukan maut serta lekuk tubuh moleknya yang terpahat sempurna. Dan Luhan bersumpah akan terus melakukannya.

"Buka"

"Buka"

"Buka"

Para pengunjung kembali heboh. Luhan kembali melangkah elegan ke tepian panggung paling depan dan berdiri dengan lutut di sana, membiarkan tangan-tangan 'para budak nafsu' di bawah panggung terangkat, berusaha menggapainya, namun tak berani menyentuh sedikitpun kulit _Sang_ _Diva_, atau mereka akan mendapatkan hukuman mereka, dengan tak akan pernah bisa lagi menatap bahkan melirik satu incipun kulit mulusnya.

Luhan sengaja kembali menurunkan ujung _panty_ hitamnya pada posisi itu, lagi-lagi hanya memperlihatkan 'sangat sedikit' bagian penisnya, lalu kembali menyembunyikannya.

Tatapan mata-mata berdosa di bawah kembali menatap kecewa padanya, tapi Luhan tak perduli.

Dengan langkah anggun Luhan kembali menuju ke tengah panggung, kemudian menari-nari erotis bersandarkan tiang _pole_ di sana, memunggungi para pengunjung _club_. Luhan bergerak-gerak lambat sambil berpikir, apa lebih baik jika dia sedikit memberikan 'bonus' pada para pengunjung? padahal Luhan sebenarnya benar-benar sedang tak ingin telanjang bulat dalam aksinya kali ini. Tapi setelah bepikir-pikir dan menimbang-nimbang…

Srett!

Luhan pun menurunkan _panty_ hitam super ketatnya juga ke bawah, hanya sebatas lutut.

"Woooooooohhhh…"

Teriakan heboh langsung menggema ke seluruh penjuru, dan semakin nyaring ketika Luhan ,membalikkan tubuh menghadap para pengunjung, dengan tangan yang menutupi penisnya sendiri.

"Buka"

"Buka"

"Buka"

Semua mendesak Luhan agar benar-benar mempertontonkan areal sensitifnya, dan Luhan menyerah. Tangannya menyingkir dari penisnya sendiri, lalu mengarah ke atas, memegang _pole_ yang berada di atas kepala dan meliuk-liuk lagi dengan gerakan sensual nan erotis.

Luhan tersenyum puas saat melihat orang-orang yang berada di bawah panggung menjadi ribut. Segalanya jadi saat kacau setelah Luhan mempertontonkan tubuh telanjangnya. Semua orang saling berdesak-desakan, saling berebut untuk mendapatkan tempat di barisan paling depan, agar dapat melihat kemolekan tubuh telanjangnya dari jarak yang lebih dekat.

Luhan berteriak senang dalam hati.

"_Lihatlah mata-mata jalang….inilah aku….Sang Diva….Pujalah aku…."_

Luhan mematung pada posisinya beberapa detik sambil menonton keributan yang tercipta karenanya, lalu menarik _panty_ hitam naik menutupi kembali penis mempesona miliknya. Tangannya masih sempat kembali menebar _flying_ _kiss_ terakhir sebelum lampu panggung meredup dan tubuh Luhan lenyap dari atas panggung.

Di sudut paling kanan panggung, sesosok pria pucat yang sejak tadi menonton aksi Luhan sudah menyeringai aneh, lalu berjalan mantap, melangkahkan kaki-kakinya menuju ke belakang panggung. Pria itu ingin mengambil miliknya….Si _Diva_ cantik bernama Luhan, yang hak miliknya sudah berpindah padanya karena_ Master Sang Diva_ itu sudah menjual _Sang Diva_ padanya beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Tunggulah Luhan….aku sudah tak sabar untuk membawamu pulang ke rumah…." Gumaman itu lolos dari bibir tipis pria pucat itu, diakhiri dengan seringaian aneh setelahnya….

.

.

**.**

**Ini adalah ketikan spontan dan tanpa rencana…..hanya keketik kurang lebih 20 menitan….mau dilanjut ke Chapter 1 atau udah di anggurin ampe sini aja?**

**Mohon apresiasinya readers^^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**THE DIVA**

**.**

**.**

**By tmarionlie**

**Cast : Hunhan**

**Genre : Hurt / Little Angst / Romance**

**Rate : M**

**Length : Chaptered**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~The Diva Chapter 1~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Sehun Pov-**

**.**

Aku melangkahkan kaki-kaki panjangku dengan mantap ke arah pintu lebar berwana hitam pekat itu. Tanpa perlu mengetuk pintu, aku langsung membukanya dan membawa tubuhku masuk ke dalam. Mataku beredar ke seluruh penjuru.

Tak ada siapapun.

Dimana si Diva cantik itu?

Mataku mengembara ke sudut-sudut ruangan, mengagumi interior yang berwarna-warni, melambangkan kelas '_tertentu'_.

Jadi ini kamar _Sang Diva_?

Kamar ini sangat wangi. Aroma kamar yang terkesan '_elegan dan berkelas'_ berlomba-lomba masuk, menyerbu indera penciumanku. Beberapa porselen Cina antik, tersusun rapi di atas lemari setengah badan yang juga terkesan antik di sudut kanan ranjang elit _Sang Diva_, mirip seperti porselen _Jiki_ zaman Dinasti Ming.

Di dinding tempat _headboard_ ranjang menempel, tergantung lukisan _Hoshibokufu_, juga gaya lukisan ciri khas zaman Dinasti Ming. Sepertinya '_Diva_ _cantik'_ ini memiliki selera tinggi dan sangat berkelas. Aku tak menyangka jika penari striptis '_semacam'_ dia memiliki selera seperti ini.

Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekati dinding sebelah kiriku. Beberapa fotonya, foto '_Si_ _Diva cantik'_ itu, tersusun rapi di tembok. Wajah cantiknya yang terpahat sempurna, entah kenapa selalu membuat monster yang berada dalam diriku selalu bergejolak dan menggelora aneh. Kuraba salah satunya, sebuah foto setengah telanjangnya yang sedang terduduk di sofa _single_ berukiran naga, dan hanya mengenakan _Black_ _Tuxedo_ _Dress_ sepaha tanpa bawahan yang menampilkan gaya _androgyny_, sangat cocok dengan wajahnya yang membuat mata-mata nista salah menafsirkan organ seksualnya. Pancaran matanya terlihat redup, di bawah naungan alis cokelatnya yang sedikit lebat. Bibirnya yang sering tak terkatup rapat itu sangat menggoda, menggantung dengan sanggahan dagu runcingnya. Wajahnya kecil, tapi selayaknya pemuda Cina, kedua tulang pipinya terlihat tegar. Tapi wajahnya itu…Ah, entah kenapa saat melihat wajahnya, selalu saja pancaran mimik arogannya yang lebih menonjol.

"Kau suka fotoku?"

Aku membeku. Suara lembut itu menyapa pendengaranku, membuat leherku berputar otomatis ke arahnya. Dan mataku langsung menangkap sosoknya, si _little preety creepy doll_ itu, Sang Diva cantik _-Xi Luhan-_ sudah berdiri di ambang pintu, memperhatikanku.

Aku tak menjawab kata-katanya, hanya tersenyum miring menyambut kehadirannya. Dia masih berdiri arogan di sana, dengan posisi tubuh tak tegak dan tangan yang bersedekap di depan dada, menatapku dengan tatapan angkuhnya, tapi terlihat seperti tatapan pengundang birahi bagiku.

Kualihkan tatapanku dari boneka porselen hidup yang sangat cantik namun mengerikan itu. Jika terus-menerus menatapnya, aku pasti akan kesulitan membedakan mana imajinasi dan realita yang ada.

Bicara soal realita, aku sejenis pribadi yang tak suka memisahkan secara mutlak antara realita dengan imajinasi. Sosok pria cantik yang berdiri beberapa meter di dekatku ini sudah terlalu sering merasuk ke dalam khayalan liarku. Aku menghayalkan jika dia adalah milikku. Aku sering membayangkan jika dia sedang mendesah erotis di bawah himpitan tubuh berpeluhku hingga aku dapat melihat urat-urat kecil membiru yang berkelok-kelok di areal dada putih mulusnya, mencumbuinya dengan penuh gairah dan dia akan mendesahkan namaku dengan keputus asaannya. Oke, ini adalah '_sedikit'_ dari bagian fantasi nistaku tentang Luhan.

Seperti yang ku katakan tadi, aku tak suka memisahkan antara realita dan imajinasi pribadiku. Semua khayalanku tentangnya –_Si Diva cantik itu_-adalah milikku, merupakan kenyataan yang terjadi dalam otakku dan tak seorangpun berhak mengatakan tidak! Aku siap bertarung untuk itu dengan cara apapun. Buktinya, dengan imajinasi liarku aku mampu memilikinya dalam realita yang sesungguhnya. Sekarang. Bukan hanya dalam imajinasiku saja.

Menurutku dunia yang bisa kita lihat dengan kedua mata, terserap oleh indera perasa, dan terhirup melalui indera penciuman, segalanya adalah wujud dari permainan imajinasi. Karena itu dengan hanya mengandalkan imajinasi liarku, dan dengan ketajaman ingatan yang kudapatkan sejak aku lahir, aku menemukannya…

_**Xi Luhan….malaikat bersayap putih yang terbalut topeng 'gelap' itu….aku sudah sangat merindukannya….menunggu bertahun lamanya sampai akhirnya aku menemukannya dalam dunia gelap dan nista ini, membuatku sangat emosi dan juga sedih saat melihat dia menunjukkan tubuh polosnya yang indah pada mata pria-pria jalang budak nafsu yang selalu menatap lapar ke arahnya….**_

"Kau masih ingin memandangi foto semu itu terus-menerus? Bukankah yang nyata ada di sini?"

Aku kembali terkesiap, lalu menoleh ke kiri. Si cantik Luhan sudah berdiri tepat di sampingku tanpa ku sadari kapan dia melangkah ke sini.

Dia tersenyum. Sangat cantik, tapi terlihat mengerikan bagiku, karena aku langsung berfantasi aneh lagi saat melihatnya, apalagi dalam jarak yang mematikan seperti ini. Wajahnya itu, ughhh….membangkitkan libidoku saja!

Dia memutar tubuhnya. Menghadapku. Posisi yang….errr….mengancam kesehatan _'akal sehatku' _sebenarnya. Tapi entah kenapa mataku tak bisa lepas juga dari wajahnya, seolah terpaku di sana tanpa bisa di alihkan kemanapun.

"Begitu lebih bagus. Kau melihatku, bukan memandangi fotoku terus-menerus" katanya.

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis sebagai respon.

"Jadi kau Master baruku?" tanyanya.

Aku menaikkan alisku. _Master?_

"Kau tak perlu memanggilku begitu. Namaku Oh Sehun" kataku nyaris tanpa intonasi.

Dia menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya, tersenyum sinis.

"Oh Sehun" ulangnya datar.

Aku mengangguk, berusaha meyakinkannya jika bibir kecilnya itu tak salah menyebut namaku.

"Jadi aku tak perlu memanggilmu Master?"

Aku menggeleng. Aku tak suka panggilan itu, ck!

Dia tertawa kecil. Lalu berputar, membelakangiku. Kutatap punggungnya yang sempit. Langsing, ramping, lengkungan bahunya indah….

"Jadi apa alasanmu membeliku, Sehun?" tanyanya.

Aku mengerutkan kening, berpikir. _Membeli?_ Aku tak suka pilihan kata itu, tapi itu ada benarnya juga sih…

"Aku menyukaimu" jawabku jujur.

Dia terkekeh, tapi kemudian tertawa keras sambil bertepuk tangan, sedikit menunjukkan sisi menyebalkannya di hadapanku. Beberapa detik kemudian dia berbalik lagi, menatapku dalam…dan juga tajam…

"Menyukaiku? Kau sangat naif" katanya, lalu membuang wajahnya ke arah lain, terlihat tak suka dengan kata-kata yang kuucapkan untuknya tadi, padahal aku kan jujur.

Aku menatapnya lama, lalu mendesah panjang.

"Aku akan membawamu pulang ke rumahku" kataku lagi.

"Aku suka di sini" potongnya cepat, tajam.

"Ya, tentu saja kau suka di sini, sangat jelas terlihat. Tapi aku sudah '_membelimu'_, jadi kau adalah milikku, dan sekarang aku ingin membawamu bersamaku, pergi dari tempat ini" kataku, memberi sedikit penekanan saat aku mengatakan '_kau adalah milikku'_ agar dia tau siapa Masternya saat ini.

Dia terdiam. Bibirnya yang merah basah di gigitnya dengan gigi-giginya yang putih. Wajahnya tampak kesal. Kusentuh dagu runcingnya dengan dua jari tangan, lalu ku paksa matanya menatap ke dalam mataku.

"Kau tak ingin ikut denganku?" tanyaku.

Dia menatapku dan hanya diam, tapi kemudian dia mulai mengeluarkan suaranya juga, menjawab dengan ragu-ragu.

"Aku tak suka lingkungan baru. Aku suka di sini Sehun…"

Nada suaranya terdengar putus asa.

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka pada lingkungan baru, atau tak suka padaku?" tanyaku, penasaran.

Lagi-lagi dia hanya diam. Bibirnya dia katupkan rapat-rapat.

Aku kembali mendesah, lalu ku tangkup wajahnya yang mungil.

"Ikutlah denganku. Meskipun kau tak mau, kau tetap harus ikut. Kau milikku Luhan…." kataku lagi, mengandung unsur memerintah yang tegas di dalamnya.

Dia menunduk.

"Aku suka menari…" katanya lagi.

Aku hanya diam.

"Jika aku ikut denganmu, apa aku masih boleh menari?" tanyanya.

Tanganku yang memegang dagunya tadi, diraihnya dan di letakkannya di pipinya sendiri. Mata bulatnya yang indah itu menatapku, tatapan yang redup, tapi membuat hatiku langsung bergejolak liar karenanya. Pria mungil ini, entah kenapa seolah seperti magnit yang mampu menarik apapun, seperti burung yang bisa semaunya terbang melampaui batas dan pesonanya tak mampu untuk kucegah.

Aku menertawai diriku sendiri. Dirinya yang sangat mempesona ini, bukankah sudah sejak dulu?

"Kau sangat suka striptis? Telanjang? Mempertontonkan tubuhmu pada mata-mata jalang pria bau dan buncit di luar sana?" kataku.

_Emosi_.

Kurasa dia dapat langsung menangkap maksud ucapanku saat aku mengatakan kalimat panjang itu. Tapi…

Dia tertawa kecil, lalu melepaskan tanganku yang langsung terkulai, lepas dari pipi mungilnya.

"Apa kau sedang berusaha mengatakan kalau aku '_menjijikkan'_? katanya.

Aku memijit pelipis. Maksudku bukan begitu kan? Kupikir dia cukup cerdas untuk mengartikan nada '_ketidak-sukaan_' dalam ucapanku tadi. Oke, biar ku jelaskan! Aku tak suka dia menunjukkan tubuh moleknya pada mata-mata nista para pria hidung belang di luar sana. Tubuhnya itu '_sesuatu'_ yang istimewa bagiku. Di masa depan dia hanya boleh menunjukkan kemolekan tubuhnya itu '_hanya di hadapanku_'. Hanya untukku saja. Luhan milikku, titik!

"Bukan itu yang ku maksud" kataku meluruskan, tapi dia malah berdecih.

Dia menyentuh dadaku, lalu berputar-putar disana, memilin-milin kemeja yang ku pakai.

"Oh Sehun….tidakkah kau pikir striptis memang menjijikkan?"

"….."

"Tapi itu menyenangkan. Meskipun aku menjadi '_gelap'_, tapi tarian striptis membuatku merasa bebas dan bergairah..."

"Kau harus berhenti!" perintahku tegas.

Dia menatapku, lalu tersenyum sinis.

"Tidak. Dan tidak akan pernah!" tolaknya tegas.

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah, ini…._complicated_….sesuatu dalam diriku kadang menentangnya, tapi bagian diriku yang lain menyukainya. Striptis itu seperti morfin. Aku sulit untuk lepas dari rasa canduku. Sensasi saat aku melakukan tarian telanjang sangat menakjubkan. Semua mata menatapku dengan tatapan memuja, dan aku menyukainya" akunya.

Aku diam, lalu tersenyum. Bukan! tapi sebenarnya aku sedang menyeringai.

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa melakukannya, di depan mataku…hanya di hadapanku saja, bukan di hadapan orang lain…" kataku.

Dia berhenti memutar-mutar kain kemeja yang kupakai, lalu menatapku lama.

"Kau suka tubuhku?" tanyanya, diiringi dengan kerjapan imut beberapa kali.

"Tidak" jawabku.

Dia melepaskan kemejaku, lalu membuang muka. Sepertinya harga dirinya terluka saat aku menolak mengakui jika tubuhnya itu sangat menggiurkan.

Kutarik wajah kecilnya lagi, lalu kuusap lembut pipi halusnya.

"Bukan hanya tubuh. Aku menyukai seluruhnya, apapun yang ada pada dirimu Luhan…" kataku lembut.

Dia terdiam. Bola matanya terpaku pada mataku beberapa lama, tapi kemudian bergerak-gerak, menelusuri wajahku. Tangannya terangkat, membelai rahang tegasku dengan usapan lembut dari jari-jarinya yang lentik.

"Sehun, kau sangat tampan" pujinya.

Aku tersenyum.

"Kau suka wajahku?" tanyaku.

Dia berhenti mengelus wajahku, lalu menatapku lama. Oh, ditatap seperti ini olehnya terus-menerus, kurasa aku bisa terserang penyakit jantung mendadak sebentar lagi.

"Aku suka" Jawabnya, entah jujur atau hanya ingin menyenangkanku saja, tapi kupikir aku cukup tampan sih.

"….."

"….."

"….."

_Diam_.

_Hening_.

Suara detak-detik jarum jam menguasai udara di dalam kamar ini. Mata-mata kami saling menatap lembut satu sama lainnya. Bibir-bibir kami masih saling diam. Jarinya masih mengelus rahangku. Dan aku menyentuh lengkungan bibirnya sambil menikmati lekuk-lekuk wajahnya yang sempurna.

"Luhan…"

"Hmm?"

"Kau akan ikut denganku kan?"

"….."

"Aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau inginkan…."

Dia berhenti menggerakkan tangan sekilas, dan tersenyum.

"Apapun?" ulangnya.

"Ya…"

"Kenapa kau harus?"

"Aku menyukaimu, tadi sudah ku katakan kan?"

"Tapi aku tidak"

_Diam_.

Aku melepaskan paksa tangannya yang mengelus wajahku, lalu membuang wajah ke arah lain. Sekarang harga diriku yang terluka, sungguh!

Tapi…

Dia mendekat, lalu memeluk tubuhku dari belakang.

"Maafkan aku. Aku akan ikut…maafkan aku Master…" ucapnya lembut.

Aliran darahku langsung berubah menjadi lebih cepat. Otot-ototku mengejang, merespon sentuhannya. Dan jantungku..Oh, jangan di tanya! Sepertinya dia akan meledak sebentar lagi.

Aku menyentuh jemarinya yang halus itu, menggenggamnya, lalu meremasnya sedikit kuat. Apa yang menempel di punggungku itu adalah pipi kecilnya?

Astaga, jantung! Berhentilah memberontak, kau bisa membuatku mati mendadak!

"Luhan…"

Suara sialan! Kuharap Luhan tak mendengar getaran yang keluar bersama suaraku tadi. Demi Tuhan, aku sangat gugup.

Dia melepaskan pelukannya, dan aku berbalik perlahan, menghadapkan diriku padanya. Kami kembali bertatapan.

"Panggil aku Sehun, bukan Master…" Kataku.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti…maaf Sehun…" katanya, menuruti keinginanku dengan patuh.

Aku tersenyum. Dia juga.

"Aku ingin menciummu…" kataku jujur. Aku memang sudah sejak tadi tak tahan melihat bibir merekah miliknya itu.

Dia menatapku dalam-dalam, lalu mengangkat jari telunjuknya, menyentuh belahan bibirnya sendiri.

"Kau ingin mencium ini?" tanyanya.

"Mmm…" jawabku, sengaja hanya bergumam, karena aku takut dia menangkap getaran gugup dalam nada suara yang keluar dari pita suaraku.

Dia mendekat, merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuhku, lalu mengalungkan tangannya di leherku. Dipejamkannya matanya. Hembusan nafasnya yang wangi sangat memabukkan, membuatku hampir lupa pada bumi tempat kakiku berpijak.

Aku masih mematung, tapi tanganku yang kurang ajar –_sebenarnya_- sudah memeluk erat pinggang rampingnya sejak tadi. Mataku masih menatap wajahnya, cantik….mulus….tanpa cela….benarkah dia pria?

Keningnya berkerut karena aku tak kunjung menciumnya. Kelopak matanya bergerak, dan mataku langsung dapat menangkap kedua bola mata cokelatnya yang indah.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Aku takut…" jawabku.

"Takut?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Kenapa?" ulangnya lagi. Pertanyaan yang sama, ditujukan pada pertanyaan yang berbeda.

"Aku takut tak bisa berhenti…" jawabku jujur.

Dia tersenyum, sangat cantik. Tangan-tangannya yang mulus semakin erat memeluk leherku. Matanya kembali terpejam. Aku mencoba mengendalikan detak jantungku yang menggila. Tanganku yang memeluk pinggangnya sudah sedikit bergetar. Aku tak kuat lagi dan hampir saja membatalkan niatku untuk menjamah bibir merekah itu. Tapi aku penasaran…

Pada akhirnya, aku memejamkan mata juga, lalu menggerakkan wajahku menuju wajahnya yang kecil.

Aku berhasil. Bibirku menggapai bibirnya. Kami bersentuhan bibir agak lama, hanya menempel selama beberapa detik. Sebenarnya bukan karena aku tak pernah ataupun tak mahir dalam melakukan hal ini, hanya saja saat ini otakku sedang berputar untuk mencari-cari cara berciuman yang paling elegan dan paling romantis untuk Luhan. Hey, ini adalah ciuman pertamaku dengannya, tentu saja ini harus berkesan, meskipun di masa depan aku akan sering mencium –_well_-bibirnya ini.

Jantungku bergedup kencang, seperti ada aliran kenikmatan yang menjalari seluruh sendi-sendiku. Kupikir, apa yang dikatakan orang-orang tentang dunia akan berhenti ketika kau mencium seseorang yang kau sukai adalah sesuatu yang salah. Karena pada realita yang kudapatkan, aku malah merasa jika dunia dan seisinya seakan hilang saat aku melumat bibir Luhan. Padahal aku sudah pernah –_beberapa kali_- berciuman dengan gadis yang berbeda-beda, tapi aku belum pernah merasakan sensasi seperti ini sebelumnya. Mungkin karena hanya bibir ini, yang sedang kupagut _intens_ ini, yang paling kuinginkan selama aku mengenal romansa percintaan. Ciuman ini bukan hanya _'penyempurna'_ seperti yang biasa kulakukan pada gadis-gadis yang kukencani. Terhadap '_mereka'_ itu, esensi tentang ciuman sudah punah, sisanya hanya ritual. Tapi dengan si _Diva_ cantik, Si _Stripper_ _sexy_ ini, entahlah...tak dapat kulukiskan dengan kata-kata. Yang pasti adalah, aku masih ingin menciumnya, melumat bibirnya penuh gairah hingga beberapa lama. Aku ingin membelit lidahnya dengan lidahku, lalu akan kuhisap bibir-bibirnya yang menggoda, dan aku akan merealisasikannya saat ini juga, Sekarang!

**.**

**-End Sehun Pov-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~The Diva~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kedua belah bibir itu masih saling berpagut…dalam, basah, bergairah…

Sebelah tangan Sehun menekan tengkuk Luhan, memperdalam ciuman mereka, mengecap rasa bibir Luhan yang manis, membuat Sehun semakin menggila. Luhan mendesah tertahan meskipun tangan Sehun tak menjamah ataupun menjelajahi kontur tubuh mungilnya, tapi tubuh mereka yang semakin merapat seiring dalamnya lumatan _intens_ itu membuat Luhan merasakan getar-getar aneh dalam dadanya, yang sangat sulit dia deskripsikan getaran apa itu. Getaran itu menelusup ke sumsum tulang, lalu merambat ke setiap pembuluh vena, berusaha keluar, melesak meminta untuk di bebaskan. Luhan tak pernah mendapatkan sikap selembut ini sebelumnya. Meskipun Masternya yang sebelumnya bersikap '_baik'_ padanya, namun baru kali ini Luhan mendapatkan perlakuan selembut dan sehangat ini.

Lidah Sehun tak pernah bosan menari-nari dalam mulutnya, mengajak lidah Luhan ikut serta, menciptakan sebuah ciuman yang indah. Beberapa lama saling membelit lidah, dan nafas keduanya sudah mulai terdengar lelah. Sebuah hisapan dalam, lalu dilanjutkan dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil, menjadi akhir dari ciuman panjang yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

Luhan membuka matanya, langsung menemukan mata Sehun yang teduh, yang sedang menangkap bayangan wajah mungilnya saat ini. Banyak yang ingin di tanyakan oleh Luhan. Kenapa Sehun sangat lembut? Kenapa Sehun sangat hangat? Kenapa tak ada perlakuan kasar? Dan kenapa saat ini Sehun tersenyum padanya?

"Kau-"

Ucapan Luhan menggantung di situ, hanya saja jari-jarinya sudah meremas kemeja Sehun di bagian dada. Luhan agak emosi, dan Sehun bisa menangkap gelagat itu. Senyum hangat Sehun lenyap ketika Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat, membelakangi dirinya.

"Sebenarnya apa alasanmu membeliku Sehun?" tanya Luhan frustasi.

Sehun mendekat, lalu menarik perut Luhan, membuat punggung sempit itu menubruk dadanya dengan kuat. Bibir tipis Sehun mendarat pada bahu Luhan yang terbuka, mengecup, menjilat, menghisap di sana, hingga sebuah bercak merah tercetak samar pada kulit mulus itu.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakana? Aku menyukaimu..."

Luhan meringis.

"Suka? Suka pada apa? Aku ini pria penghibur, jalang, binal. Tubuhku adalah '_benda'_ untuk di obral. Tapi kenapa kau bersikap lembut padaku? Kau-"

Luhan menggantungkan ucapannya disana, membuang nafasnya satu kali.

"-mengerikan Sehun…." lanjut Luhan.

Sehun terkekeh. Apa Luhan sekarang takut padanya? Semudah itukah Sehun menguasai pria manis ini?

Sehun masih diam, tapi bibirnya sudah menjelajah, mengecup leher, naik ke telinga, membuat Luhan berjengit geli. Kemudian merayap, menciumi pipi Luhan. Pelukannya semakin mengerat, merapatkan tubuh mereka, membuat penis yang sudah terangsang menubruk bongkahan kenyal milik Luhan yang masih berbalut celana. Luhan mendesah tertahan. Luhan dapat merasakannya, gairah pria tampan yang membelinya ini. Luhan jadi mengerti sekarang, jika pria itu jujur. Oh Sehun yang tampan, memang menginginkannya.

"Sehun, eunghhh…" keluh Luhan di antara desahan putus asanya.

Luhan mulai merasa tak nyaman, dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan _'pria lembut tapi menakutkan'_ baginya itu, namun tak berhasil.

"Sehun….kau sudah mendengarnya kan? Aku ini buruk, jalang, binal, menjijikkan. Tak seharusnya kau-"

"Kau pernah melihat kupu-kupu?" potong Sehun, berbisik tepat di telinga Luhan.

_Kupu-kupu? _

Luhan mulai bingung. Kenapa pembahasan jadi mengarah ke serangga berwarna-warni itu?

"Kupu-kupu?" tanya Luhan.

"Mmmm…mereka cantik kan?"

Luhan bingung, tapi mengangguk.

"Kupu-kupu itu seperti kau…"

Luhan mengernyit bingung. Luhan mulai berpikir jika Masternya kali ini mungkin sedang mengalami sedikit kelainan jiwa, dan Luhan mulai takut. Usahanya melepaskan pelukan Sehun semakin gencar, tapi Sehun malah mendorongnya ke atas ranjang dan merangkak naik ke atas tubuhnya, menghimpit kuat di atas tubuh mungilnya.

"Kupu-kupu itu…kau tau siklus hidupnya Luhan?" tanya Sehun, dengan tatapan mengintimidasinya.

Luhan terdiam, masih bingung dengan arah percakapan ini sebenarnya menuju ke mana.

"Ulat yang menjijikkan, bermetamorfosa menjadi kupu-kupu. Meskipun orang-orang menganggap ulat sangat menjijikkan, tapi mereka menyukai kupu-kupu. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, kupu-kupu itu adalah kau Luhan…kau cantik, menarik, mempesona. Kau berasal dari mana, aku tak perduli. Jangan merendahkan dirimu sendiri, terutama di depanku" kata Sehun, tegas.

Luhan membeku.

"Bukankah kau adalah Diva? Seluruh tubuhmu adalah pesona, dan aku sudah terjatuh lama dan terjatuh sangat dalam Luhan…"

"….."

"Aku mencintaimu"

Mata Luhan terbelalak.

.

.

_Cinta?_

.

.

_Cinta?_

.

.

"Cinta?" ulang Luhan, dengan getaran samar dalam suaranya.

"Ya, sejak lama…sejak dulu, ketika aku mengenalmu pertama kali…" Jawab Sehun, membuat Luhan semakin bingung.

"Kita…pernah saling mengenal?"

"Hmm…"

Luhan menatap Sehun nanar. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Luhan mencoba melepaskan kungkungan tubuh Sehun pada tubuhnya, namun lagi-lagi gagal.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Luhan, semakin takut akan _'tingkah aneh'_ Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum miring.

"Siapa aku? Kau tak ingat?"

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya dalam-dalam, lalu menggeleng kecil.

Lagi-lagi Sehun tersenyum. Dia turunkan kepalanya, mengecup bibir Luhan satu kali. Ciuman yang dalam dan lama.

"Kau akan mengingatnya nanti" kata Sehun setelah menarik wajahnya.

Luhan hanya diam. Bola matanya bergerak-gerak liar, efek dari kebingungannya sendiri pada tingkah dan ucapan Sehun.

_Siapa kau?_

_Siapa kau?_

_Apa hubungan kita?_

_Aku tak mengenalmu…._

_Kenapa kau bilang kalau kau mencintaiku?_

_Kenapa kau cinta padaku?_

_Kenapa Sehun?_

_Siapa kau?_

Luhan sangat ingin bertanya, namun pertanyaan itu menyangkut di tenggorokan. Luhan hanya mendesah ketika lidah Sehun menjilat-jilat leher dan dua tojolan di dadanya sampai basah.

"Aku mencintaimu Lu…" Ulang Sehun lagi.

Luhan menelan ludah sekali, lalu…

"Tapi aku tidak" jawabnya arogan.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, mensejajarkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan, menatap kedua mata rusa itu dalam-dalam.

"Tak masalah. Kau punya tubuh, aku punya tubuh. Aku butuh tubuhmu, dan kau juga akan membutuhkan tubuhku. Tubuh telanjangmu di ciptakan bukan untuk dilihat oleh mata-mata nista di luar sana, tapi di ciptakan untuk ku sentuh. Aku akan terus meremas birahimu sampai kau mencintaiku Lu….Cinta bisa tumbuh sebagaimana bisa mati. Kau pasti akan mencintaiku nanti setelah kau kecanduan pada tubuhku…" ucap Sehun panjang lebar sebelum bangkit, menyingkir dari tubuh Luhan.

"Ganti pakaianmu, kita akan pulang ke rumah. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu tinggal di sini lebih lama lagi" perintah Sehun tegas, sebelum meninggalkan Luhan sendirian dalam kamar itu, yang masih terlentang dengan pikiran berkecamuk karena kebingungan.

_Sehun…sebenarnya kau siapa?_

Hanya itu yang masih jadi pertanyaan Luhan saat ini. Kapan pertanyaan ini akan terjawab?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aneh? Bahasanya membingungkan? Alurnya bikin enek? Silahkan keluarkan unek-unek kalian di kolom ripiu^^**

**Maap nggak ada enceh, semuanya butuh proses lho *plakk***

**Enceh di part depan *mungkin* Plakkplakk XD**

**Lanjut atau delete?**

**Review?**


End file.
